Tatsuki's Fullbring
by CaptainFlye
Summary: At the same time Orihime and Chad discovered their fullbrings, Tatsuki was left alone, her spiritual power remaining untapped. What if she, too, gained a fullbring and used it along the group's adventures?


**Okay, so, I've had this story in my head for a good while, but it hasn't been a focus. Still, to make sure I got it started I decided to get the first chapter written and posted. It will not update as often as my other stories, but it is still a work I plan to have fun with. Now, why Tatsuki? Because I always liked her character, and hate it when potentially strong characters get left behind. I especially dislike the tendency of Anime/Manga to make females practically useless outside healing people. Just hate it. Gal's get the shaft A LOT! So I like writing strong female characters, and the ability I give Tatsuki enures she won't be a sidelines type of character. So hey, enjoy, and hopefully cut me some slack for slow updates.**

**disclaimer- I don't down Bleach**

**please review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Or-Orihime…" Tatsuki tried to reach for her friend, to control her body, but there was nothing she could do. Her body moved against her will, her tears falling from her face as the darkness closed in and Orihime stood before her.

_Why_, she cried out in her mind, _why can't I protect her, when she's crying like this?_

"Don't worry, Tatsuki-chan; this time, I'll protect you." There was a sudden pressure, then Tatsuki's eyes filled with darkness, and she was lost to the world.

She drifted in unconsciousness for some time, not really knowing what happened around her. She was not awake to be healed, nor did she see when Urahara came and took Orihime away. He paused for a moment before leaving, cocking his head while appraising her.

"No, not yet," he decided. "Sorry, friend, but your spiritual power isn't ready. This journey, your friend will embark on without you." Tatsuki's eye twitched as he turned and walked away, but she remained unconscious. Just as Urahara left the school yards, however, her spiritual pressure began to subtly rise.

In her mind she opened her eyes to see a brilliantly white expanse. It went further than she could comprehend, and while she knew she could see wand feel, she couldn't tell up and down, nor could she sense a floor or any ground to stand on.

_Am I…dead?_

_Of course I'm not dead._ The girl started, surprised by the answering voice, and wondering where it came from.

_Then…where am I?_

_I'm in my head._

_Wh-what's going on? Who are you?_ Tatsuki asked, whirling her head around as she tried to identify the source of the familiar voice.

_I'm me. I'm in my head because I became unconscious, and now I am learning of my new abilities._

_Y, you're what?_

My_ new abilities, like Ichigo has been using lately, that night he saved me and Orihime, and like Orihime is using now, right before I blacked out._

_I, I don't understand._

_Part of me doesn't understand, the part that is separated from my Battle Sense. My part of me that is my battle sense can understand._

_B-Battle Sense? I, I don't get it! Who _are_ you?_

_I am Tatsuki. I am me, but with more._

It was then that, even in this white expanse, a flash of light appeared and Tatsuki felt, even as she covered her eyes, a tightening around her body, around herself. It was a tingling sensation all over her body. She blinked for a moment, trying to get her sight back to see what had happened.

Finally her vision cleared, and she was surprised by the sight. She was wearing fighting gear, red pads on her elbows and knees, fingerless gloves, a headband, and gi with a red sash.

"What? Where did this come from?"

_This is what happens when I activate my Battle Sense._ Tatsuki grabbed her head as she yelled out in frustration.

"ARG! Just what _is_ this 'Battle Sense' you keep talking about?"

_That _I_ keep talking about. It is part of me, my spiritual power born from my personality and skill in martial arts. Combing my spiritual presence with the thing I excel at outside the spiritual sense, I gain my Battle Sense, the ability to clearly perceive both myself, and the intents of those around me._

"I, but, that's-"

_It does seem crazy, but this is who I am now._ There was a pause, and Tatsuki could feel it, the thoughts going through her mind, yet unable to tell what those thoughts were.

_Orihime is gone, now. She saved us, but someone took her away._

"Huh? WHAT? I, I have to wake up! I have to save her!"

_No, she is save. I don't need to save her. That man will not be forthcoming, but he is an ally. _

"But, what, what should we do?"

_I need to realize, fully, that my Battle Sense is part of me, and _is_ me, and then wait. There is a reason everything is going on like it is now, and I have to be ready to help Ichigo. The threat is gone now, but something caused it, and it could happen again. Next time, I must be ready, or Orhime could get hurt for real._

Tatsuki clenched her fists, taking it in, mulling everything over.

"How do you know all this?"

_I know it because I can sense it. With my new power came also the ability to sense spiritual energy, like Ichigo's. The creatures that were here before are gone now. Their energy is gone._

"What about the guy that took Orihime away?"

_The mind sleeps, the body does not. My senses are always sending signals to my brain, even if I cannot see anything while I am asleep. By looking back I can recall a scene by using my remaining four senses and analyze with my Battle Sense to gain deeper insight._

"I…see…What do I need to do?"

_I need to train, and merge with my Battle Sense so I don't waste time asking questions that I already know the answers to. Until I merge with it, my battle efficiency will remain low, and I will be next to useless against creatures like this._

"Alright…for my best friend, for Orihime…let's do it."

_Yes, I _will_ do it._

.

.

.

**So, that's the intro. Hope you liked. Tatsuki is, of course, a bit overwhelmed, but she will come to understand her new capabilities better, and grow in skill as she more fully merges with her Battle Sense. No, it is NOT all knowing, it is simply more perceptive. It's limits and scope will be shown as she uses it more.**

**Again, hope you guys liked it and hope you can leave me some good reviews. Take care till next time!**


End file.
